ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 4
IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 4 which is the fourth comic in a four part series. Cast Janelle Jiff Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Jelly Bryce J. Edgar Hoover Elliot Ness The Bosses Poltergeists Fred Angels Lucky's Demon John Gotti Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto Goggles Radio Locations Purgatory Heaven The Pipeline Plot With Fred and the army of ghosts ordered to eliminate the Ghostbusters, the fight begins. Fred uses the Proton Stream on Venkman, who is sucked into a Trap. With Venkman's superpowers gone, Stantz feels they are doomed, while Zeddemore vows to keep fighting. Three of the crime bosses take off through the Pipeline, leaving Capone to wrestle with Ness. Stantz gets caught in the Proton Stream as Spengler and Zeddemore get surrounded by the mob. Capone orders Fred to finish off the Ghostbusters, and Ness as well. Thinking he has the advantage, Fred refuses, and blasts Capone. Jiff dives in and smashes the Trap with a rock - which releases Venkman. Flying up all the way to heaven, Venkman tries to enlist the help of some Angels guarding the gates, but they are not allowed to go down to Purgatory. Venkman rockets back down, and knocks Fred out of his body. Fred materializes and Venkman, back in his body, and in possession of the Proton Pack, forces Fred's surrender. A large scaly two-headed demon emerges and claims possession of Venkman. The demon explains that the crime bosses had an arrangement: it would help get Venkman into Purgatory, and in return the demon would get to torture Venkman for eternity. Fred realizes that he was sold out by the bosses. Stantz argues that the deal was for the soul that was inside Venkman at the time: Fred. The demon just decides to eat them all, and rushes them. Venkman fires a beam at the demon, but it isn't powerful enough to stop it. Cranking up the power, Venkman manages to hold the demon back, while the rest of the gang scramble to find the Trap. Fred picks up the Trap, and agrees to give it to them if they bust the crime bosses who betrayed him. Zeddemore gets the Trap back and opens it - pulling the demon in. However, without the demon's power, Venkman, now human, can't exist in the oxygenless Purgatory, and collapses. The gangbusters round up Capone and Fred and the Ghostbusters rush Venkman through the Pipeline. In the Pipeline, Venkman passes out, but angelic voices say that they will help. A week later, the three crime bosses are back in the church, bringing in a new fourth member: John Gotti. The Ghostbusters, alive and in their human bodies, arrive on the scene, and bust the four gangsters. Back at the real world end of the Pipeline, Zeddemore bids farewell to Janelle, who is returning to Purgatory with Jiff. After the Pipeline closes, the four Ghostbusters leave with a new appreciation of mortality - and deep dish pizza. Trivia *On Page Six, Al Capone mentions the Prohibition Era while wrestling with Ness. *The Angels refer to God as "The Lord." *On Page Nine, Peter nicknames the crimefighters as the Mod Squad of God. The Mod Squad refers to 60-70's television series about three young crime fighters given a chance to fight crime instead of going to prison. *Egon mentions the Containment Unit after the demon is trapped. *On Page 19, as the Ghostbusters pass through the Pipeline, Ray mentions the movie "Poltergeist." *Ray mentions the East River when confronting the Bosses. *On Page 21, Egon does his spin on the "sing like a canary" by replacing canary with "Buteaogallus Urubitinga" or the Great Black Hawk. *The Bosses mention the Yakuza, who appeared briefly in Issue #1, before being trapped. *A copy appears in the "Time Is But A Window: Ghostbusters II and Beyond" in the Ghostbusters II special features of Ghostbusters 1 & 2 Gift Set (2014) 11:52 mark. References Category:IDW Contents